The Powercut
The Powercut is the forty-seventh episode of the second series of Peppa Pig. It is the 99th episode overall. Synopsis One evening, the house plunges into darkness, so Peppa and her family must do something without electricity... Plot It is evening, and Peppa and George are dancing to their favorite song in the living room. Meanwhile, Daddy Pig is vacuuming in the hallway, while Mummy Pig is working on her computer. Suddenly, the study plunges into darkness, with the computer and lights all shut down. This is then followed in the living room, when the hi-fi system warps and the lights go out, causing Peppa and George to stop dancing. Finally, in the hallway, Daddy Pig's vacuuming is stopped when the vacuum turns off, as well as the lights. Peppa and George run to Daddy, and Peppa comments on why the house is so dark and the music has broken (another saying for "The music has stopped"). Daddy Pig comments on why the vacuum turned off so suddenly, and then Mummy Pig comes downstairs, commenting about her computer switching off. Mummy Pig flicks the light switch many times, but fails, and announces the house has had a power cut. Peppa questions what is a power cut, leading to Mummy Pig saying "It is when there is no '''electricity." Peppa then questions what is electricity (but pronounces it incorrectly), leading to Daddy Pig explaining what is electricity, and saying it correctly. Daddy is hopeful that the electricity will come back, but they need to find a torch. Mummy Pig says that there is one in the basement (but calls it cellar), and so, Daddy Pig goes to find it. However, Daddy Pig, on his way down, bumps into something, due to the low level of light. After a few seconds, Mummy Pig realises that the torch is in the kitchen. Peppa and George follow Mummy Pig to the kitchen, where in a drawer, she finds the torch. Peppa asks to hold the torch, to which Mummy Pig agrees. Showing off to George, Peppa, under the light of the torch, rolls her eyes and pulls a funny face, however, George finds this distressing and scary, and proceeds to wail. Mummy Pig says to George that it is only Peppa pulling a funny face, and instantly, George stops crying. Then, both the little Pig and his mother laugh, and Peppa finishes. Mummy Pig decides to tell Daddy Pig that they've found the torch, so the trio head back to the open cellar door, where he is still looking for the torch, until Peppa calls down to him that the torche has been found. Daddy Pig comes out of the basement, where Mummy Pig tells Peppa and George that the family will have to wait for the electricity comes back. Peppa questions how long it'll take, and Daddy Pig, with a hint of uncertainty, says it'll come back in a long time. Peppa feels down, as she and George wanted to dance in the living room. Then, Peppa has an idea, as she runs into the living room, to watch TV, but as she turns the power button on, that doesn't work either! (since it uses electricity too, as Mummy and Daddy Pig tells Peppa) Peppa wonders what to do '''now, which then, Mummy Pig tells her, that in the olden days, when there was no television (1940s-1950s-ish), children would have to make up their own games. Peppa then gets another brainwave of and idea, as she announces she needs a cardboard box. She gets the box, as she asks Mummy to cut a hole, which Mummy says "What on Earth for?". Peppa says she'll see, and she then cuts a screen-sized hole, to which Peppa then gets into - with Mummy, Daddy Pig and George sitting down on the sofa, with the little Pig holding the torch at Peppa. Peppa Pig begins her creatively-inspired news bulletin. She tells the family of when the whole world stopped working, because of the power cut, and all electricity was lost. Then, as she says when Daddy Pig says the electricity won't come back, the lights in the living room come back '''on '''all of a sudden! Peppa wants the lights back off to finish her article, which Daddy Pig does so. She finishes off by saying that The Queen has found more electricity so now everyone can be happy again. Daddy Pig returns to put the lights on, as Peppa gets out of the box and announces "Let's dance!" (not a reference to the late David Bowie's hit 1983 single), and she turns the stereo back on, and the whole family dance and laugh, which carries on into the closing credits. Characters *Peppa Pig *George Pig *Daddy Pig *Mummy Pig Trivia *The house appears to have a basement in this episode, although Mummy Pig calls it the cellar. Goofs * When Peppa finds a flashlight a hand can be seen. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes